Hannibal's Suprise
by Freakishly-Tribal
Summary: Hannibal has a little suprise for Clarice.....(This is my first Fan(Han)Fic, so sorry if it sucks, but please R+R anyway. I've sorted out the chapters now, sorry for the confusion.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. The are owned by T.H.  
  
Hannibal's Surprise  
  
---1---  
  
Clarice Starling looks around the crowded store for what seemed like the millionth time in the last 5 minutes. She was at the down-town coffee shop, waiting to be picked up, for a special arrangement that had been made earlier that day.  
  
*She had been woken up that morning with a ringing in her ears. No, it wasn't a hangover. It was the telephone. Clarice answered after a quick battle with the phone cord.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is this Clarice?" Came the oh-so familiar voice of Dr. Lecter. "Hello Clarice."  
  
"Stop it with the one-liners the press love. What do you want?" Clarice said with mock anger.  
  
Clarice and Hannibal had been keeping in close contact ever since they were separated at Paul Krendler's lake house, two years ago.  
  
"Now, now Clarice. That's being rude. And you KNOW I hate rude people." Hannibal gave a small cough, which could have been considered a laugh. "Tell me Clarice, What would be the best thing that could happen to you today?" He asks, still with laughter behind his words.  
  
"Quid pro quo, DOCTER! You tell me things, I'll tell you things. What's the best thing you could do to ME, today?" Clarice loved using his own words against her good friend, as she knew it drove him up the wall.  
  
Hannibal attempted to sound angry, but he couldn't suppress his laughter much longer. All of their phone calls and letters usually led to this.  
  
"Well, my dear. Meet me today at 6 o'clock at the coffee shop, and I'll show you." Hannibal purred into the phone, to make his intentions clear, as if Clarice didn't know them all ready!  
  
The last gesture make Clarice feel queasy. She had to sit down on the edge of her bed before her knees failed her. Somehow, Clarice manages to give some sort of grunt, which sufficed to Dr. Lecter as a reasonable 'yes' answer.  
  
"Ta-ta, Clarice." As the line went dead.* 


	2. Clarice on a High

---2---  
  
Six o'clock quickly came. Clarice had spent almost an hour just staring into  
  
Her less than full closet, trying to decide what to wear for the surprise Hannibal had planned for her.  
  
Finally, after several silent debates with herself (and some OUTLOUD!), Clarice decided on a formal, yet casual outfit of a skirt and a low-cut sparkly shirt, of good taste of course, as not to offend the good Doctor.  
  
Clarice drove her aging Mustang to the café, and waltzed in very importantly. She looked around, and didn't see Lecter anywhere. She ordered herself an espresso and sat down to wait.  
  
By her fourth espresso, Hannibal still failed to arrive. Clarice was starting to feel the highs of too much caffeine. Clarice tried to steady her hand as she lifted her almost empty cup.  
  
Over the rim, Clarice could see an elegant gentleman stroll in through the front entrance. She put her cup down quickly, and rose to meet her date, colliding with him halfway, banging each other's heads.  
  
"Sorry, My dear." Soothed Hannibal to Clarice, who was very embarrassed. "I simply didn't expect you to come charging at me like a bull."  
  
Clarice could feel her face grow hot, and she knew she was blushing. Not only because of Hannibal's harsh mockery, but because she, for the first time, realised that many people were watching the clumsy couple, and a few people were beginning to snicker.  
  
Hannibal led Clarice out of the café into the cool, early night air. Clarice began to compose herself. She was getting off the high of the caffeine which she had drunk.  
  
"My dear, I'm so sorry for being late. Our meal took longer than expected. Shall we go?" With that, Hannibal led Clarice to a black Jaguar. Hannibal, being the perfect gentlemen that he is, opened Clarice's door for her, and helped her inside before entering the car himself.  
  
"Dr. Lecter, what are we doing after dinner?" Asked Clarice expectantly.  
  
Hannibal looked at her with his intense maroon eyes, which made Clarice's stomach do cartwheels inside her.  
  
"Now, now, Clarice, all good things to those who wait." Hannibal ignored Clarice's quiet sigh of frustration, and drove towards the surprise that Hannibal had spent all night planning. 


End file.
